Reflections
by Natural Killer Cyborg
Summary: Silver x Gold. Gold goes off to train in Mt. Silver, but doesn't expect to run into Silver himself there. Will they fight like always?


**Genre: **Romance

**Rating: **PG-13

**Pairing: **Silver x Gold

**Warnings: **Those be two boys, yo.

**Comments**: Pokemon Gold and Silver have always been my favourite of the series, and I love the rival, Silver, so much, so I figured I'd give a shot at this pairing. It was hard to come up with something, since neither of them have much of an anime appearance and their personalities aren't _completely_ obvious in the game. More like, Gold lacks one completely. Ah well, enjoy anyway! Want a second chapter? I'll probably do one.

**Disclaimer:** Silver, Gold and their Pokemon belong to Nintendo, Gamefreak, Ken Sugimori and whoever else.

Chapter I: Look At Me

"This place is always so dark..." Gold mumbled, using the wall of the cave as a guide, like someone blind would have. He knew the path well enough; he came here to train often. The Ursaring and Onix in the area were great for conditioning his Pokemon. This time, though, he was distracted by strange glowing yellow rings in the distance. Growing tired of his slow place, he reached for one of the monster balls on his shorts. He threw it casually and it opened, the pink outline of a Pokemon shown briefly before his Jolteon materialized.

"Would you mind lighting this place up? I'm not in the mood to snake my way through here... besides, something's going on over there, and I want to know what!"

His Joelton nodded, and tiny sparks shot from it's body, reminding Gold harshly of a sparkler. He advanced slowly with his trusted Pokemon, the area illuminated dimly by the electricity. As he neared the dancing golden rings, he caught glimpses of huge moving boulders, which he recognized to be an Onix. As he neare further he began to make out the trainer's commands.

"Dodge it, Umbreon! It's distracted, there's your chance for an opening!" the trainer shouted, running around to the other side of the Onix as it turned around, growling menacingly. The Umbreon appeared to teleport it moved so quickly, and slammed into the Onix's neck, causing it to topple over, loosening small fragments of the ceiling. A flash of pink light, and the ground was bare.

Gold cheerily walked closer, within talking range now. "Hey, you here to train too? What a coinci--" He swallowed his words, his hand falling unenthusiastically. The trainer whirled around to face him, his long red hair ruffled from the movement (and the previous battle, one would think). Gold swallowed nervously as his rival called back his Pokemon and came strutting over confidently upon realizing who had called to him.

"Well if it isn't _Gold._" He snorted. "Can't you find your own place to train? I mean, I don't see _your_ name written on the sign outside." He sneered tauntingly, placing his hands on his hips.

"Shut up, Silver..." Gold mumbled, suddenly wishing that he hadn't been so curious.

"What's that? I couldn't hear you."

"I said _shut UP!"_ Gold yelled, running at Silver with his fist held high. Silver barely had time to get out of the way, and Gold's fist connected with his shoulder roughly.

"What the hell is your problem?" Silver screamed, kicking at him venomously. Gold fell to his knees as Silver's boot connected with his upper legs, and he scrambled to pick himself back up. Silver's strong hand closed around his collar, lifting him up roughly. "Don't tell me what to do." He spat. Gold closed his eyes, not wanting such a close view of the bastard's face. Silver punched him in the stomach before tossing him to the ground.

Gold winced in pain and attempted to push himself back up with his hands, but his strength failed him and he collapsed on the ground, panting. Silver stood over him, looking down at him with a smug look on his face. "You're weak, you have no right to boss me around."

Gold kicked at the ground roughly. "Says who? The majority of the time, I beat yo--" He screamed in pain as Silver kicked him in the side, kneeling down look at him in the eyes.

"Shut up." He snarled. He was about to pound his face into the ground when a loud roar distracted him, and he looked up in horror as an angry Ursaring swept at his face. "Sh-shit!" Stumbling onto his feet, he just barely dodged the bear's sharp claws. A bead of sweat dripped down his cheek as Gold pulled himself up awkwardly beside him, doubled over.

The Ursaring made another advance, and Silver backed into Gold, causing him to lose his balance and fall backwards. Silver looked over in time to see Gold disappear out of sight, and gasped, realizing that they had been on a cliff of sorts, leading down into a large rocky hole below. He glanced back at the Ursaring before ducking down and instinctively rolling down the hill. He could hear Gold's pained grunts and cries all the way down, and when he finally reached the bottom, he felt a pang of worry, and didn't even bother to dust himself off before looking for him.

He found Gold curled up about 10 feet away, fresh blood dotting his bare legs, arms and face. Silver looked down at him in silence before kneeling slowly, brushing his rival's raven hair out of his eyes. "Gold?" he spoke quietly, looking at his face for any response. Nothing. Panicking, he stuck a finger to his neck. _Oh good, a pulse... god._ He grasped Gold's shoulder, shaking him gently. "Gold...?"

Silver sat in silence, occasionally checking on Gold to see if he was conscious. He couldn't bear to leave him there, beaten and bloody at the bottom of the hill, just because he could be spending valuable time training his Pokemon. After a few minutes, Gold grunted, and Silver looked down at him, a look of concern on his face.

Gold's eyes flickered open, and he looked around. When the first thing he saw as Silver's face, he glared at him. "T-the hell are looking at? Haven't you hurt me enough?"

Silver felt his face turn red and he looked the other way, hiding his face. "Pff, like I'd care if you were alright anyway." He chanced a sideways glance back at Gold, who expression slacked as he saw that, for once, his silver eyes held some an emotion other than anger. Realizing what it was, Gold's expression lightened significantly.

"You... were worried about me."

Silver's head snapped, and he eyed Gold defensively, his cheeks flushed. "Wh-what, no!" He hadn't managed to cover up the worry on his face, and Gold saw through his act easily. Testing him, he made to sit up, and called out in pain.

Silver's hands were on his shoulders in an instant. "Don't, you'll only hurt yourself more." Gold could only stare back at him, shocked. Silver's eyes stared into him intensely, and he felt himself blush from the contact. Silver gulped, realizing that he'd been caught, and not knowing what to make of the situation, kept looking at Gold, who was looking back at him almost... acceptingly. His cheeks were pink, and his eyes wavered slightly. Silver felt himself drawn towards him, and leaned closer to him, slowly.

Gold's muscles tensed, and he shivered as Silver's lips brushed against his own. His eyes widened, and he pushed himself backwards, leaning against the wall. D-did Silver just... kiss him? Surely it was an accident, and he was just looking closer to see if he was okay. Silver blinked, looking at him gently before crawling over to him. Gold blushed as he felt those strong hands on his shoulders once again, and Silver pushed him against the wall and looked at him. "W-what--"

"Shut up." Silver said before kissing him again. With no where to run, Gold couldn't escape the contact, and felt Silver's soft lips press firmly against his own. He hasped, blushing profusely. His first kiss. With... with a... a_ guy._ Silver couldn't stop himself once he started, and he kissed Gold repeatedly, somewhat roughly, but oddly gentle for him. His fingers trailed down Gold's side, and he slipped his hand under his shirt, timidly feeling his chest. Gold made a strange noise as his fingers grazed a hardening nipple, and Silver broke away from him.

"Why... w-why did you..?" Gold stuttered, unable to tear his eyes away from his attacker.

"I hate you, that's why." Silver said, startlingly gently. Gold had a feeling that the truth behind those words was debatable, but his thoughts were interrupted as Silver licked his lips, kissing him again. Gold's face reddened, his mouth agape. Accepting the invitation, Silver nervously ran his tongue across his lips, slipping it inside his mouth gently. Gold's moan vibrated on his lips, and Silver explored his mouth between kisses, his breath growing ragged and his heart beating faster than when the Ursaring had attacked him.

Gold wrapped his arms around Silver's back, and in response, Silver pushed him over, straddling him against the ground gently as their kissing continued. Silver whimpered when Gold began to act back, and their tongues and lips connected in a flurry of passion, their bodies pressed as close as they could be wearing clothes. With child-like innocence, they thought about the kiss, and only the kiss, and when they finally broke apart, they lay together there for a long time, Gold snuggled into Silver's chest.

"I still don't--" Gold breathed into Silver's shirt, his voice hardly above a whisper.

".. It doesn't matter." Silver replied shyly. He felt too peaceful to question what had just happened, and drifted off into a light sleep, his head resting against Gold's. Gold blushed, and closed his eyes slowly. He didn't know what this all meant, and he wasn't quite sure if he was comfortable with it, but he felt to content to complain.


End file.
